daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Freaking Friends
Freakin' Friends is a song by Mystik Spiral, apparently dedicated to Daria and Jane. Lyrically, it's typical of Trent's habit of stringing rhyming couplets together with only the slightest attention to meaning. Musically, the song is both monotonous and all over the place. The vocal and rhythm guitar part mostly stays on one note, on the other hand, the bridge features a mellotron that would feel at home in a sixties psychedelia song, followed by a guitar solo that belongs in an eighties hair metal song. Two different recordings exist, a complete 2:36 song with three verses, choruses, brigde and guitar solo, and an excerpt from a live performance heard in Is it Fall Yet?. The complete version has a music video, included as its own track on the complete DVD box set and made available for viewing on Reburb. Reburb praises it as "Mystik Spiral's most ambitious song yet, an opus of sorts, clocking in at least 2 minutes. Jesse's solo will really knock your socks off, if you wear them, which he doesn't." It is the only Mystik Spiral song that exists in a complete version, and in-universe, it is the only song Mystik Spiral has recorded in the studio. Trent answered two questions about the song and video in the IIFY chat room: "05:36:59 PM> MODMSG everchic182:hey trent, how was it making the mystic spyral video 05:37:13 PM> mtvtrent:It was okay, but I'm directing the next one myself 05:37:19 PM> MODMSG ytheworldsux:trent? are you guys gonna put out a cd? 05:37:33 PM> mtvtrent:Yeah, it is a 15 track cd and we only have 14 left to go " Lyrics When the aliens come When the death rays hum When the bombers bomb We'll still be freakin' friends When the whip comes down When they nuke the town When dead clowns can't clown We'll still be freakin' friends (Chorus) Freakin' friends, Freakin' friends, Till we come to bad ends, We're freakin' friends. Freakin' friends, Freakin' friends, Till we come to bad ends, We're freakin' friends. When the 'skeeter bites Lightning hits our kites When we miss our flights We'll still be freakin' friends When my number's called When my garden's walled When my tires are bald We'll still be freakin' friends (Chorus) Freakin' friends, Freakin' friends, Till we come to bad ends, We're freakin' friends. Freakin' friends, Freakin' friends, Till we come to bad ends, We're freakin' friends. I was halfway down the plank Had a stick against my flank Then you pulled up in the Tank Rock on... (Guitar solo) When we're parched with drought And we can't catch trout When my voice gives out (cough) We'll still be freakin' friends When the razor cuts When they torch the huts When I hate your guts We'll still be freakin' friends (Chorus 2x) Freakin' friends, Freakin' friends, Till we come to bad ends, We're freakin' friends. Freakin' friends, Freakin' friends, Till we come to bad ends, We're freakin' friends. Freakin' friends, Freakin' friends, Till we come to bad ends, We're freakin' friends. Freakin' friends, Freakin' friends, Till we come to bad ends, We're freakin' friends. Category:Songs